


like they do in the medical dramas

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Roommates, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Working in a hospital themselves, Kasius and Sinara really don't see where the characters in all those medical dramas find time for so much sex. They decide to figure it out.
Relationships: Kasius/Sinara (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: AOS AU August 2020





	like they do in the medical dramas

“Oh, come on!” Sinara threw up her hands in frustration as the couple on TV slipped into yet another supply closet.“Seriously, when do they find time to treat patients?”

Kasius chuckled, patting her foot soothingly. She’d taken to throwing her legs over his lap when they watched whatever silly medical drama was on at the time they got off work. The couch was small enough that he could pretend it didn’t mean anything and she was just doing it so they could both be sort of comfortable with what little space they had. It was really not a good idea to let your best friend slash roommate slash fellow intern know that you’d love to add ‘slash girlfriend’ on to that.

That was the one thing the soaps all seemed to get right: Muddling up perfectly good friendships with sex was very, very risky and stupid.

“Somewhere between boinking and having the next shouting match, I assume,”he said and handed her another sandwich, just as she took the last bite of hers.

“Thanks,”she said, quickly followed by,“Boinking?!”

She threw her head back as she laughed and Kasius did not think about leaning in and licking along her throat. Because that were not friendship thoughts and he only had friendship thoughts about Sinara. Even if he needed to remind himself of that more and more often; especially when she slept in his bed with him so often.

That was just because their other roommates were loud - one bringing home hookups, the other gaming for hours - and her room was sandwiched between theirs. Or because they fell asleep studying. Or because the heating was acting up and it was warmer that way. Or because he had the better pillows, apparently. Or because they wanted to talk a little longer but were far too tired to sit up properly.

“Kas?”

He jerked out of his thoughts, suddenly aware that Sinara was staring at him intently, a little crinkle at the bridge of her nose. She got that when she was trying to figure something out.

“Sorry,”he said.“Just trying to see if I can come up with a schedule that would allow for that much sex while actually getting work done.”

She smiled at him.“That much boinking, you mean.”

“Obviously the far superior term,”he said and smiled back.

They went back to picking the show apart, not overly concerned with the amount of time the characters spent on having sex in increasingly absurd places. There was much more to find fault in and all of it was hilarious to them after their too long shift.

It wasn't until they were in Kasius’ bed - Sinara tracing the patterns on his shirt, Kasius idly playing with her hair, neither having offered an excuse for her joining him when they were the only ones home and there was nothing wrong with the heating - that Sinara broached the subject again,“You know, I think we could probably figure it out.”

Kasius, halfway asleep already, blinked at her slowly.“Huh?”

“How they manage to fuck so much during work hours.” She was still tracing the swirling colours on his shirt, down to the hem and grazing his stomach with her fingertips where the shirt has ridden up slightly.“I think we could figure it out.”

“Draw up a schedule, you mean?”Kasius asked. His skin was tingling where she had touched him; he hoped she’d do it again but was also scared his body would betray him if she did.“Or just make notes about when we have downtime at work?”

Her fingers stilled against his ribs and she was awfully quiet for a few seconds that felt like an eternity. Just when he was starting to worry, she started talking again,“I guess that’s an option, too. I was thinking of taking a more practical route.”

“You mean-” His tongue darted out to wet his lips and he felt a blush creeping up his neck.“You mean actually hooking up at work?”

He could barely look at her, afraid his face would give something away. It wasn’t his business who she slept with, of course, but it had been quite a while since he’d been faced with a hookup of hers. He could have done without wondering who of their colleagues she wanted to fuck. Now, of course, it was all he could think about.

She pulled her hand away, rolling to the edge of his bed. It didn’t put a lot of distance between them, slim as the bed was, but it stung anyway.

“Guess that idea’s done, since you’re against it,”she mumbled.

The room was half-dark but he could have sworn she was blushing, which made as little sense as her words.

“Why does it matter what I think?”he asked.

Sinara made an incredulous sound at the back of her throat, pushing herself up to stare at him like he had gone made.

“Oh,”he said. Now his cheeks were burning and the heat slowly spread through his entire body.“You meant - oh.”

“Yeah,”she said simply.

“You want to have sex with me at work?”Kasius clarified.

There was a chance he was somehow misunderstanding the situation because this was too good to be true. Hell, there was every chance he was asleep and having a great dream.

“That’s what I said,”Sinara replied. Her voice was just the slightest bit uncertain.“Actually, I pretty much want to have sex with you wherever but I think it would be fun to do it at work, yeah.”

“Okay,”Kasius said. If he really was dreaming, he ought to make the most of it before he woke up.“So, tomorrow we have sex at work, then?”

“If you want,”she said.

Kasius nodded, taking her hand to pull her closer again.“I want.”

“Good.” Her fingers took back up right where she had left off, tracing patterns across his chest and stomach.“They’re always already a thing on TV, though. No wasting time on figuring out how to get each other off.”

Kasius breathed slowly, making sure his voice remained even as he asked,“Do you want to have sex now? So we won’t skew the results by not being familiar with each other.”

“Sounds good,”Sinara said.

And just like that, the lines he had so carefully toed for weeks and weeks were crossed by her straddling him, her lips finding his in a kiss long overdue.

His cock reacted to her grinding against him right away, his hands cupping her ass and pulling her closer, her hands in his hair, the kiss becoming more and more passionate.

She broke it eventually so she could pull her tank top off and Kasius caught a nipple between his lips, sucking it into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue, rolling the other between thumb and forefinger as Sinara rocked against him, her hands everywhere at once.

It still felt almost like a dream when their clothes were long discarded and Sinara leaned over to rummage in his nightstand for a condom, still straddling him, barely moving, his cock sliding against her slick folds.

“You’re so beautiful,”he told her as she rolled the condom onto his cock.

“You don’t have to sweet talk, Kas,”she quipped.“I’m already down to fuck.”

“Down to boink,”he corrected and she laughed, straddling him properly again.

She kissed him, slow and gentle, reaching between their bodies to position the head of his cock at her entrance. He groaned against her lips as she pushed down, his cock sliding into her easily, wet as she was.

His hands were on her hips, both steadying her and grounding himself. He’d fantasised about this so often but no fantasy could compare to this, to her groan, to the feel of her, to the flush to her skin, to the smirk she shot him once he was fully inside of her.

“Well,”she said, dropping her forehead against his,“I think it’s safe to say our friendship is officially ruined.”

He chuckled and squeezed her ass.“I’d rather think of it as having added something new to it. I don’t think great sex can ruin anything, actually.”

She circled her hips slowly and nipped at his earlobe playfully.“Awfully confident, there, Kas.”

“What aren’t we great at?”he joked, though it was certainly true.

“Can’t argue with that,”she said, her hands settling on his chest as she sat up to start riding him properly.

They fell into an easy rhythm, in tune in this as they were in so many things.

He pushed up so he could kiss her, the changed angle drawing moans from both of them, her fingers in his hair and nails lightly scraping his scalp. He reached between their bodies to rub her clit and her fingers tightened around his hair, her breathing coming in harsh pants.

She threw her head back; he leaned in and licked the length of her throat before sucking at the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

Her pussy was clenching around him, almost taking him over the edge with her, but he gathered what was left of his self control to stop himself from coming. She caught his wrist and pulled his fingers away from her clit.

Oversensitive, he noted, filing that information away for later.

He flipped them over, thrusting deep but slow as she rode out her orgasm, willing himself back from the edge.

Once he was sure he could hold on for a while longer, he began pounding into her hard, the same frantic rhythm she had set when riding him.

Her moans were the only sound that mattered, her parted lips the most beautiful sight in the world. He caught her lower lip between his teeth, nibbling gently before sucking it into his mouth. Her legs around his waist pulled him closer, her hips meeting his every thrust.

“I’m close,”he panted. So, so close. He wanted to make it good for her but he wasn’t sure he could hold on much longer.“What do you need?”

He wanted to rub her clit, push her over the edge before he couldn’t stop himself from coming. But he wasn’t sure she wanted that; this whole thing was about learning what felt good for her.

“Suck on my tits,”she moaned, her fingers curling into the hair at the nape of his neck.

She must have noted the way he shuddered with delight when she tugged on his hair. They were always good at communicating without all too many words.

He brought his mouth to her breast, sucking her nipple into his mouth and lightly grazing it with his teeth.

She came with a whine, less intense than before, but her legs dragged him almost impossibly close and he came inside her.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck and they just lay there like that for a while, trying to catch their breath, sweat cooling on their skin.

“Well,”she said eventually, twisting a little to press a kiss to the top of his head,“I think our friendship was upgraded.”

He chuckled but did not otherwise respond.

He was too blissed out to want to open the can of worms of whether they were friends with benefits or something else - something more - just then.

Kasius was up before Sinara for once, packing a bag for work.

“What’re you doing?”her sleep-addled voice interrupted suddenly.

He looked over to his bed and she smiled at him, stretching slowly, not caring that the blanket slipped off her body as she did so.

“Just sorting out everything for our experiment,”he said.

She cocked her head to the side.

“Sex at work?” He blushed, suddenly realising she might have been kidding about that.“Uhm, do you still-”

“Obviously,”she said, eyes twinkling with mirth.“What exactly do we need, though? Besides condoms.”

Kasius only blushed more.“Oh, uhm - well, lube, obviously, because if we’re going for TV standards there would be chaving, I think. And spare scrubs, just in case. Panties, too, but you’ll need to pack some, I didn’t go through your drawers, of course. Snacks so we can skip the cafeteria and -”

He faltered at the odd look on her face. He’d never seen that look before. He wasn’t sure what that look meant.

“You changed your mind,”he said.“I made it weird, didn’t I?”

“A bit weird,”she allowed, slipping out of bed and crossing the short distance to him across the room.“Mainly that’s quite considerate, actually. Weirdly - sweet, I suppose. I think we might actually have to date now.”

“Okay,”he said.

She pecked his lips and rolled her eyes.“You just go along with all my ideas, huh?”

“Not my fault they’re all good ones,”he said and kissed her properly.

Thank God for shitty medical dramas.


End file.
